


Friends... And enemies...

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This isn't historically accurate at all but, I had fun writing this soooo..(Their ages.)Aaron Burr: 17James Madison: 19Thomas Jefferson: 19
Kudos: 4





	Friends... And enemies...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so its really bad. Make sure to tell me if you liked it !

Aaron found himself walking towards James' house

He started knocking on his door "James!" Aaron didn't have a lot of patience. 

James opened the door. "Hi-"

He noticed a couple of cuts on Aaron's arms. 

"How has your day been?" Aaron blurted out to try to change the subject

"Good.. How has your day been Aaron...?" James wanted to know more about the cuts. 

"Good" Aaron forced a smile. 

"Wan't to come in?" James asked

"Sure" Aaron said as he walked in James' house

James' house was really big, or at least it is to Aaron. 

Suddenly James grabbed Aaron's hands and looked at his arms. 

"Aaron..." James kept looking at the cuts

"I-I'm..Sorry..." Aaron started crying. 

"No need to be sorry Aaron.. Its just I didn't think you would ever hurt yourself.." 

"James!" Thomas Jefferson. The guy who hated Aaron the most had walked in. 

"What Thomas." James didn't wan't to talk to Thomas but he doesn't really have a choice. 

"Oh- what is that loser doing here." Thomas scoffed

Aaron felt himself cry even more.

"Thomas! Don't be a bitch!" James screamed.

"Aaron, you're a crybaby." Thomas wanted to make Aaron sad. 

Aaron ran over to Thomas and punched him in the nose. 

"Aaron-" James ran over to Aaron and Thomas. 

"Oh okay" Thomas pushes Aaron on the ground.

Aaron started sobbing, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Gonna go cry to your mother? Oh that's right. She died." Thomas laughed.

"THOMAS" James grabbed Thomas' arm and went into another room. Aaron could faintly hear screaming but didn't care to try to hear what they are saying. 

five minutes later James walks back in and doesn't see Aaron 

"A-Aaron.."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is good so this might get deleted.


End file.
